User talk:Scammaster
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Ard11230 (Talk) 14:05, September 25, 2009 — Note:' This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in. Link to F-Games song on website Please do not include the link to that website where you found the song unless it is a Disney website. It probably is not, because why would Disney give the song away for free and also make you use the UnlockMoreRock process to get the song? — RRabbit42 14:57, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Soundtrack Please stop adding the link to where F-Games can be downloaded. The fact that someone uploaded the song is completely independent of what Disney offers on the CD. — RRabbit42 19:20, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :stop removing the url to the f games download its inportaint for people to get the f games song from tistaleeverything from youtube. they are not going to download the one that aired on tv that has bad qualaty. :quit it now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! — Scammaster 19:25, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::I am aware that it is important to show people how good this series is. The YouTube videos of the episodes and songs are a way of doing this. ::What I have been doing is removing what you are adding to the soundtrack page, for the following reasons: ::* The videos for the songs can be watched on the individual song pages. For example, you go to the page for F-Games, you will see the link to the video that you added and that I deliberately left in. We don't need 27 music videos on the soundtrack page since they are already on the individual pages. ::* Just because someone uploads a song doesn't change the fact that Disney did not include that song on the CD without going through the UnlockMoreRock process. By adding that info to the soundtrack page, you are trying to say that the person who uploaded the song was authorized by Disney to alter the content of the CD, and that is not the case. ::* You were providing a direct link to where the song could be downloaded, bypassing the UnlockMoreRock process. We need to be very careful to avoid having the Disney lawyers swoop in here and say "bad wiki, you're doing this without our permission, delete everything NOW." ::THAT's why I have been deleting what you've been adding to that one page, and that's why I am '''''asking you to stop doing this. Don't spoil something nice for everyone else just because you're determined to do this. — RRabbit42 20:27, October 25, 2009 (UTC)